Many times after trauma, previous ankle surgery where a portion or the entire distal fibula has been removed, or congenital deformity, adequate fibula does not remain to perform a desired operation such as a total ankle replacement, ankle ligament repair, or fibular osteotomy correction. Although the fibula does not carry much of the weight in the leg, the distal fibula is required to provide stability to the ankle joint. In these cases it would be useful to have a device which both strengthens the fibula and allows ample support of a replacement piece of the distal fibula, also known as the lateral malleolus.